


Ar scáth a chéile a mhaireann na daoine

by Angeliclown



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Polyamory, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliclown/pseuds/Angeliclown
Summary: The title is a Gaelic proverb that translates to: Under the shelter of each other, people surviveMark keeps Eli level and Eli cheers up Mark. During Eli's manic states, they are a perfect pair. But what happens when Eli hits his depressive states? Well Jack will just cheer up the both of them!Mental Health warnings: Mark has Major Depressive Disorder, Eli has Bipolar I





	1. Chapter 1

Mark knew what it was like to be depressed. To feel like nothing was worth it. Like it would be better for everyone if he killed himself. And that’s just what he had planned to do the night he met Eli.  
They met in the hospital’s mental health wing, both after attempting to take their own lives. Thankfully, their injuries weren’t too severe, and they were both good to go. After the required 48-hour mental health watch that was.  
Eli was a tiny guy that made Mark feel like a giant, a feat that was hard to do. Yet, Mark had nearly a foot on the guy. Mark could still remember how they met. He had been trying to rest mentally after all that had happened when he heard the panicked voice from behind the curtain next to him.  
“I can’t stay 48 hours! As it is, I’m going to go bankrupt just from the ambulance ride!”  
“You don’t really have a choice. The law says we have to hold you for 48 hours minimum.” After that comment the nurse left, not leaving it up for debate. Eli was gasping, coughing, and clearly crying. Mark knew the sounds of a panic attack well-enough by now. He pushed the curtain aside, his own pain forgotten in his desire to help this scared child (who he later learned was close to the same age as him)  
“Hey, man, don’t worry about the money. My name is Mark Fischbach. I’ll pay everything for you. I’m not rich by any means, but I have some money and I’d love to use it to help you.” He even made sure to give the other man his phone number and address so that he’d hold him to it.  
And he did. Within a week of getting out, Eli found his bills paid for in full by a mysterious donor; though he knew who it was. He sought Mark out. In the beginning it was simply to thank him, but before long they grew to rely on one another to keep themselves in check. Support from friends was always nice, but those who went through similar things as you made so much more of a difference.  
Before long the two began to date and had moved in together. Normally Mark wouldn’t have moved a partner in so quickly, but when he found out about the kind of abuse his boyfriend went through at home, it was an easy decision.  
It wasn’t until nearly two years later that an issue came up. You see, Mark wasn’t ashamed of his mental illness, nor his sexuality. But he hadn’t exactly came out to anyone yet. He had mentioned to a few friends that he was living with a partner, but not how they met nor their gender. Bob and Wade had come over a few times and had met Eli already, but agreed to keep it a secret. It’s hard to tell yourself that what others think doesn’t matter when your paycheck depends on people liking you. The reason why this issue was coming up now was because Jack was paying them a visit and would be staying there for a while. Eli was disappointed that Mark hadn’t come out to his friend yet but understanding; coming out was hard.  
When Jack rang the doorbell, Mark was quick to answer. Eli would be staying at a friend’s for the week, which he felt guilty about, but Eli assured him it would be nice for both of them to see their friends.  
“Heya Mark! Now where is this lucky lady friend of yours? She not gonna greet me?” Mark cringed as Jack tried to look around him. He had prepared for this though.  
“Nah, she’s staying with a friend this week. Give us more time to catch up and all.”  
He seemed slightly disappointed. Mark was his best friend. Anyone who he deemed worthy enough to date must be amazing. And Jack would make sure; only the best for his friend. “Well boo. I want to meet her at least once while I’m here. Gotta see what kind of weirdo would put up with your ass.”  
They spent their time together split between playing video games and Mark showing Jack around the city. But, without fail, Jack would ask about Mark’s girlfriend at least once a day.  
It was the day of Jack’s departure that Mark finally decided to tell him. If it ended badly then at least they wouldn’t have to spend any more time together. “Come on, man! You’re living together already! That’s a huge step and I haven’t even gotten to meet her. I have to see if she’s good enough for my best friend.”  
“She’s..” This was it. “He’s a great person. A youtuber like us.”  
“Cool! What kinda stuff does she do?” Jack assumed he must’ve heard wrong. All this time Mark had been talking about a wonderful woman.  
Attempt two. “He does stuff about mental health and LGBT stuff. Though he plays games sometimes too.”  
“She sounds great! I’d still like to meet her though!”  
Well so much for being subtle. “I’m dating a guy. I’m bi.”  
“Oh!” Here is comes, the reaction Mark had been stressing about for so long. “Well then I want to meet HIM. Gender doesn’t matter, still gotta make sure they’re good enough for you.”  
Mark simply hugged him, stressful tears falling from his eyes. Jack knew not to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark knew what euphoria was. Unbridled happiness that was just as damaging as the other end of the scale. When Eli had these manic moments, Mark was sure to always be close by. He helped to keep his boyfriend in check so that they didn’t spend too much money or simply drive off somewhere on a whim. But Eli also helped Mark to see the world in a much brighter light. To see life as more than just sadness. They worked great as a pair. But both of them knew that with mania came dramatic drops. Eli was rapid cycling, which meant, within a week or two, he’d be back to suicidal. Mark was always able to coax him into a better mood, but there was only so much he could do. They both suffered during these times. Mark told Jack about it once and the other had surprised them with a visit. He brought with him enough happiness and energy for everyone. He became both a shoulder to cry on as well as a welcome distraction from it all. It wasn’t long before he moved in and their duo became a trio.   
Mark loved having Jack around but it left him feeling confused and guilty. He loved Eli, but he was starting to love Jack as well. Thankfully, Eli brought it up first.   
“Mark? Do you have a minute?” Mark paused his recording and turned towards the door to the room.   
“Course, come on in.” The Russian walked in smiling, but didn’t move to sit on Mark’s lap like usual. Something was wrong.   
“Can we talk?” Oh crap! “It’s about Jack.” Double crap!  
“Yeah? What’s up?” Play it cool, Mark. You can do this. Deny all feelings towards him.  
“I think I have a crush on him.” Oh.   
“You..you want to break up?” Stop tearing up, Mark! You know how the saying goes, if you love something set it free.   
“NO! No! Gods no, baby!” He practically ran to sit in Mark’s lap, holding him and stroking his hair. “I never want to leave you, Markimo. I love you so much! But you know I’m poly. I won’t pursue him if you’re not ok with it.”  
Poly. Mark had heard him use that word before, but never gave it much thought since he had never shown any interest in anyone else before. “So, you like both of us?”   
“I do.”  
“I…I think I might be poly too.”   
Jack?” Of course he knew.  
“Yeah.”  
Approaching Jack about the matter had been nerve-racking for the both of them. They agreed to be happy for each other if Jack only wanted to date one of them, but both hoped he’d be poly as well.   
“So, you BOTH like me?” They nodded, leaning on each other for support. “And you’re both ok with us being a triad?”   
That made Mark freeze. “How do you know that term, Séan?”  
It was Jack’s turn to be nervous. “I kinda looked it up when I realized I had a crush on the two of you. I knew Eli was poly, because he’s said it on his channel, but I was too nervous to ask him more about it. So, I did a lot of research to be prepared. Didn’t, uh, think this would be brought up so soon.”   
“You were both waiting on me to figure out I’m poly.” Mark stated, nerves replaced by embarrassment.   
Jack and Eli looked to each other before turning back to Mark and nodding. “Guess so.” “Looks like it.”   
“Just great, now I have two boyfriends to gang up on me.”   
“Kinky,” Jack winked as Eli laughed.   
“Oh sush you two!”


End file.
